The rapid diffusion of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) access and the increasing demand for WLAN coverage is driving the installation of a very large number of Access Points (AP). The most common WLAN technology is described in the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers IEEE 802.11 family of industry specifications, such as specifications for IEEE 802.11b, IEEE 802.11g and IEEE 802.11a. Other wireless technologies are also being developed, such as IEEE 802.16 or WiMAX technology.
As an example, a wireless relay network may include a multi-hop system in which end nodes such as mobile stations or subscriber stations (MS/SSs) may be coupled to a base station (BS) or Access Point (AP) via one or more relay stations (RSs). Thus, traffic between MS/SSs and the BS/AP may pass and be processed by the relay stations. The 802.16 Mobile Multi-hop Relay (MMR), referenced in IEEE 802.16 Working Group (WG), is an example of a set of specifications relating to the relay concept. The MMR specifications include a focus on defining a network system that uses relay stations (RSs) to extend network coverage and/or enhance system throughput. These are a few examples of wireless network specifications, and there are many other technologies and standards being developed.
Solutions are desirable that allow allocation of network resources for multi-hop or relay networks.